The objective of the proposed research project is to determine whether services provided by a state-federal vocational rehabilitation program increase employability and reduce work-related disability in persons with arthritis and related musculoskeletal disorders (ARMD). One specific aim is to compare the vocational outcome and dynamics of work disability among persons receiving services from a state federal vocational rehabilitation program to a similar group of persons not receiving such services. An additional specific aim is to identify modifiable factors within the state-federal vocational rehabilitation system that could improve the outcome of persons with ARMD. The proposed study is based on a longitudinal randomized design comparing an intervention group that receives vocational rehabilitation services to a control group not receiving services. The dynamics of work disability in persons with ARMD will be analyzed by multivariate statistical techniques examining the effects of various factors on work outcome. If state-federal vocational rehabilitation services can be shown to increase the productivity and quality of life of persons with ARMD, these findings will have important implications for health care providers as well as for those in the health policy arena.